degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Spinner-Ashley Friendship
The friendship between Spinner Mason and Ashley Kerwin, known as Spashley (Sp'inner/'Ashley), formed out of necessity when Ashley and Spinner's best friend Jimmy Brooks began dating in their early teens. Though Ashley was often frustrated by Spinner's goofiness, and Spinner was annoyed by Ashley's fussiness, the two tolerated each other as much as they could. As the two reached their senior year, they seemed to soften towards one another, with Ashley shedding much of her uptightness, and Spinner becoming significantly more mature and sensitive. Indeed, the two seemed to quite enjoy each other's company by the time they were in Grade 12. Friendship history Overview Spinner and Ashley were good friends in Season 1, as they were both part of the "popular" group. However, Spinner stopped being friends with Ashley in Season 2 . At some point they rekindled their friendship, but it may have ended in Bust a Move (2), when Ashley went on tour with Craig Manning. Season 1 In Family Politics, Spinner and Jimmy powerfully grab J.T. Yorke and drag him to the gymnasium changeroom where Ashley is waiting. In Rumours and Reputations, Jimmy and Spinner sit down next to Ashley. She greets them and looks away, while Spinner drops some of his earwigs on her lunch. She looks down on her plate and screams in disgust. Spinner says that no one will believe him, but they will believe Ashley. She is horrified and asks Spinner what's in his yellow container. He tries to tuck it away, but Ashley grabs it and opens the lid to find it full of earwigs. She screams again and drops it onto her plate, releasing all of them over the table. In Jagged Little Pill, Spinner attends Ashley's party, and ends up leaving along with everyone else. The next morning Spinner returuns Jimmy's stuff to her and tells her not to call him. Season 2 Spinner, like all of Ashley's old friends, shuns her. However, the two seem to be on somewhat good terms in Message in a Bottle, when Jimmy (Spinner's best friend) invites her to a party he was throwing and they get back together. Season 3 In Holiday (1), Spinner is talking to Craig about Manny and Ashley. He refers to Ashley as "gorgeous and smart, like a fine champagne". In I Want Candy, Paige and Spinner decide to skip school so that they can visit Terri in the hospital, and they invite Ashley in the hopes of cheering her up. Season 4 In Anywhere I Lay My Head, Spinner jokes to Manny "Any more bitter and she'd be a lemon" (referring to Ashley). The two aren't seen interacting much this season, though it's assumed that Ashley shunned Spinner because of the school shooting. Season 6 In Working for the Weekend, Spinner reads a poem about his break up with Darcy to Jimmy and Ashley. Later, Spinner and Jimmy open a store with money from Jimmy's academic fund while Marco, Ashley, Paige, Ellie and Dylan stand by their side for support. Their store is later robbed and Spinner saves Jimmy from harm. Season 7 In Death or Glory (1), Spinner, Jimmy, and Ashley are eating in the cafeteria, annoyed with the rowdy students who have transferred to Degrassi from Lakehurst . Ashley comments that there's a fight in the school almost every day. She is also quick to notice that Spinner is gazing longingly at former Lakehurst student Jane Vaughn across the cafeteria. Spinner admits that he has developed a crush on Jane, but does not know how to approach her. When they witness Lakehurst students harassing Toby in the cafeteria, Spinner stands up to them. In Bust a Move (2), inside the Purple Dragon concert, Ashley, Spinner, and the rest of their friends wait to see who the surprise guest singer is. The guest singer is revealed to be Craig Manning, who has become famous. He gives a shout-out to Ashley. She tells the group that she is leaving to go on tour with Craig. This is Ashley's last appearance. Trivia *They have both unintentionally got Jimmy hurt either mentally (Ellie turning him down) or physically (Rick shooting him). *Both were friends with Craig Manning, whom Ashley also dated, at some point. However, Craig ended his friendship with Spinner after learning about Spinner's indirect role in the school shooting in Eye of the Tiger and it was never made clear if he ever forgave him. *They were both friends with Terri MacGregor, Paige Michalchuk and Hazel Aden. *Both were/are close with Jimmy Brooks. *Spinner's adopted sister Kendra Mason was in a relationship with Ashley's stepbrother Toby Isaacs. *Both Spinner and Ashley's stepbrother Toby were both crushed on by Holly J. Sinclair, but she never pursued a relationship with them. *Both Spinner and Ashley were cheated on by their love interests. Spinner was cheated on by Jane Vaughn with Declan Coyne and Ashley was cheated on by Craig Manning with Manny Santos. However, they have both cheated on their love interests before that: Ashley cheated on Jimmy Brooks with Sean Cameron and Spinner has cheated on Darcy Edwards with Paige. *Neither were seen graduating in the Class of 2006: Spinner graduated in the Class of 2007 due to being held back and Ashley dropped out. Gallery 51abUCc9aUL SX500 .jpg degrassi-the-next-generation-s04e10.jpg tumblr_m52fy6UAVU1r7yvwao1_500.jpg Dog136.jpg tumblr_l6zoqtLy9s1qc1tpr.jpg CM Capture 15.jpg tumblr_lns7wbAzoS1qc1tpr.jpg IWC-0073.jpg IT-0000.jpg DOG-0012.jpg 07 (9).jpg IWC-0057.jpg IT-0001.jpg IWC-0055.jpg Tumblr m44g90rmcy1qc288do1 500.jpg Evryone.jpg 05 (15).jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 144.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 190.jpg 106 The Mating Game 067.jpg Tumblr mcrg29W5iT1r5uoxco1 500.jpg hft0010.jpg tumblr_inline_mg81drLMc31qc1tpr.jpg nd0057.jpg Ashleyisabitch.PNG L0sers.PNG 3-20.jpg F18a0eb3-7187-39a6-babb-d5a8e1e0d44a.jpg Neutron-dance-8.jpg Tumblr lon6phkKl01qc1tpr (1).jpg season_six_09.jpg Degrassi S6.jpg Downtown Sasquatch2.jpg Downtown Sasquatch.jpg Images (29).jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts